


Dangan Ronpa: Outer World

by Mestrol



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fan Dangan Ronpa, Murder Mystery, Other, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mestrol/pseuds/Mestrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a far future, a world with the Future Foundation at the helm, 16 Hope's Peak students find themselves trapped in an isolated station, under the control of a malicious artificial intelligence.. With only one way of escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangan Ronpa: Outer World

The brightest light source in the vicinity is a 20' by 60' Two Nukes (TM) electronic billboard facing 360 degrees, placed on center from left of where I am. The thunderstorm took the powers out, not including the neon lit noodle shop on my north. This is a busy street, make yourself noticeable. Good for profit. I sit, hunching back, on a bench. I'm waiting for a taxi driver. I woke upearly for this, 4:34 AM. It's now 5. Many cars pass by, not a single one branded with the Taxi holo-add-on. I look in front, I already see the repair men coming in with their bots and machines, attempting to fix the energy problem. One of the bots is, at its most basic, a floating flashlight. A useless, complicated invention that managed to catch the whole population's attention. The repair team loses my sight. I don't have anything else to watch as I waited. I start to think of the history that led up to this very moment. How crazy they where when you examine them in detail. 

I — or these roaming citizens — wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for a couple of teenagers.

Decades or years ago, the world experienced the greatest tragedy. The world experienced the the biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history. It was... kickstarted by the school. Hope's Peak Academy, more or less. No no no, not the teachers, nor the staff, but the students. A highschool girl.. Everyone in the world is used to that fact by now. My memory's a bit fuzzy when I learned about it, it's a 1st Grade thing in some countries. They teach it before basic addition, they teach it before they could teach the goddamn alphabet as far as I'm concerned. They never fail to teach the most important part of the story: the heroes who reverted the world back from the ashes, who where also teenagers.

These teenagers formed the Future Foundation, backbone of the world. I meant it in the most literal sense possible. They. Are. EVERYWHERE. From the big multi corporations, today's industrial leaders of technology and innovation, war heroes, pop culture icons.. When people see Hope's Peak Academy these days, they don't think of Japan, they think of the Future Foundation. That's how it is. They kept this world in tight organization and will continue doing so-

"Taxi, taxi!" I say, lifting up myself from the wet bench, running towards the decelerating taxi. I got inside, and unzipped my raincoat. I saw myself in the rear view mirror: my pony tail haircut, brown hair FYI, school uniform with ID. All good. 

"Where can I take you?" he asks. 

"Er.. Hope's Peak Academy!" 

He lets out light chuckle, then looks at the mirror. "Seriously, kid. Where?"

"I meant it, here's my ID." I take off my ID, and hold it near his seat. He looks at it over his shoulder and takes it. 

"Hmm.. oh my!" he says in shock. He looks at his left and right, as if he was under a combat situation.

"Ho ho ho, oh wow, damn kid. Sorry if I disrespected ya'!" he says again in shock. He hands my ID back to me and gives off a small salute. 

"No, it's okay. I just want to get to Hope's Peak Academy."

"Sure, sure! Of course! Hell, you don't even have to pay." 

"No, sir. You don't have to be so kind. I can pay." He shrugs off what I said and revs up the engine, the holographic lights covering the vehicle turn on, the yellow digital fires emerge from the mufflers, and the radio played an old pop song, sounds like some Sayaka Maizono crap. I never liked those kinds of songs, I enjoyed rock more even on my silent freetimes. I rest my body, laid it down next to the window. It is now 5:30 AM, the sky is a dark blue. I zipped my raincoat back up, it continued raining hard, and the car felt cold. As he drove, colorful lights where reflected in the road's abundance of wet puddles. The lights came from billboards, advertisements, shops, markets, houses, people, animals, trees.. 

"Hey.." he says after stopping from a red light. 

"You.. you guys have those, Ultimate Talents right?" The radio switches songs, this time it's a more New Wave kind of aesthetic. 

"Yep..." I reply. 

"So.. well, what do you do?" He returns to driving. 

Huh.

"I mean, if you don't like answering, fine by me, haha!" 

What did I do? 

"I just can't believe, you know.. an Ultimate is sitting right on my cab! It's crazy, I tell ya!" 

Who.. am I?

"You know what? I'm going to tell everybody this. Don't worry, I won't mention on who you are or what you look like."

Wait..

"It's just absolutely mad... Any how, Hope's Peak Academy is just right around the corner. I'll be dropping you off now, and it's still free of charge!"

What..?

"... Hello?"

**Author's Note:**

> a very short chapter. criticism is welcome.


End file.
